


Should I Kiss You?

by justhere



Series: OTP Oneshots [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's up to you, maybe platonic jihope?, maybe romantic jihope?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhere/pseuds/justhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: "After that Weekly Idol episode where the hosts kept calling Jimin out for not being good at anything in the group."<br/>Request: 5ARMY5 (AFF user)<br/>Pairing: jihope<br/>Theme: Fluff / comfort-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Kiss You?

Hoseok thinks he's seen every side of Jimin. There's more than just the simple emotions: happiness, sadness, anger, excitement, apathy, contentment... Hoseok likes to divide the rest into subcategories. 

Jimin has those quiet happy moods. Those are the most common. He laughs and talks and smiles. Hoseok is glad that it's Jimin's default mood.

Jimin also has loud happy moods, mostly seen when he, Tae, and Jungkook are playing video games at the dorms. It's just like the quiet-happy, except he yells a lot. And his laughs are a lot louder. 

There's also sleepy-happy, bouncy-happy, excited-happy, and wistful-happy, among others.

He's seen Jimin's different types of anger; the kind where he gets quiet and ignores everyone, the kind where he ignores only the person he's angry at and pays too much attention to everyone else, the kind where he yells, the kind where he cries, and the kind where he can't even form functional sentences and just groans a lot.

Needless to say, Hoseok has seen pretty much all there is to see when it comes to Jimin.

Which is why he was so confused that he wasn't able to read the younger at all right now.

Throughout the filming with Weekly Idol, Hoseok noticed how the hosts kept making small comments about Jimin that made even him a little angry. He watched as Jimin kept trying to prove them wrong, but his inexperience with variety shows and his obsession with pleasing was a little too prominent. Normally after happenings like this, Jimin would work extra hard for the next few weeks- stay for extra practice, spend another hour a day in the gym, cut out that last bit of carbs in his diet. And as a result, Hoseok would stay for that extra practice, the workouts, and the meals to make sure he wouldn't overdo any of it.

This time was different, though. After the filming, they went back to the studio to go back through the dance a couple times to make sure they had it down before a fanmeet they'd have the next day, and Jimin seemed fine.

Hoseok knew comments like that got to the younger. He knew that no matter how hard he tried not to show it, any sort of negative comment in regards to his skills would upset him. 

The words from the hosts today were scathing though they were spoken in a humorous way. Hoseok was simply confused at why Jimin was acting like everything was fine. Well, he wasn't necessarily complaining about that, but there had to be something wrong.

Apparently, there wasn't, because the following days went without a single problem. The fanmeet was really a lot of fun, but Hoseok had a hard time participating fully when his attention was elsewhere. He inspected Jimin closely for any signs of sadness, yet he couldn't find any.

Nearly a week had passed when something presented itself.

*knock knock*

"Yeah," Hoseok called lazily from his bed, browsing twitter. 

The bedroom door opened and Jimin peeked his head inside. "Hyung.. Are you alone?"

The older sat up and tossed his phone to the side. "Yep. What's up?"

The singer stepped inside and gently closed the door behind him. "Um... I was hoping to talk to you about something." He seemed awkward and hesitant. Hoseok beckoned him over silently until the younger was sitting on Hoseok's bed with him. "I wanted to talk to you before I went to management."

Hoseok was getting a little worried. "Why? What about?"

"Well I don't know why, exactly. I can't tell if it's because I thought you deserved to know or because I just need someone to talk me down... But I was thinking of taking a break from BTS. For a few months, at least."

The older found his tongue to be much too heavy all of a sudden, and words wouldn't come to his head. "Wh-What? Why... Why would you... What?"  _Wow, elegantly put, Hoseok._

Jimin smiled sadly. "Well... I just... I can't help but feel like I'm holding you all back, and I thought that if I took myself out of the equation, then BTS could finally get the popularity you deserve. If it doesn't work, I'll come back, but you never know until you try."

"Wh- No..." Hoseok groaned at his inability to form sentences. "I mean, that's ridiculous! Jiminnie, you know you're important to the team, right? You can't just... leave... You work harder than all of us combined; there's no way you're holding us back in any way!"

Jimin was silent for a while as they both let the situation sink in. "I really think this is for the best, hyung. You'll see."

"Well no. No, I won't let you go!" He knew this was out of character, but he was more than a little shocked. "Is this about what happened on Weekly Idol? Is this because they kept telling you that you were doing bad?"

Jimin gaped a little, going on the defensive. "W- of course not! It's just... I mean... They were right, weren't they? I was horrible. Couldn't even dance right-"

"So you had one questionable performance. That doesn't mean you should just leave the group! Everyone has bad performances, Jiminnie. We fall, we forget choreography, our voices crack, and this was just a tv show..."

" _You_ don't have bad performances, hyung," Jimin pointed out bitterly.

Hoseok crossed his arms. "I do too."

Jimin sighed. "Well either way. It's not just the show. It's everything. I'm just not on the same level as everyone else. I'll spend my time off training just in case I need to come back."

"I'd sooner kick anyone else out of the group before I let you go."

The younger smiled softly. "Quit being like that, hyung. You need all of their talents, trust me."

Hoseok flailed his arms in the air. "Are you kidding me?! I'd kick Namjoon out in a second! He can't dance worth a damn, and imagine how much money we'd save if he didn't keep breaking expensive shit backstage."

Jimin chuckled, making Hoseok glad he was at least succeeding in making him happy. "That's silly. He's the leader, and he's a great rapper."

"Well then Jin-hyung. He's out."

Jimin's smile grew. "Ah but hyung, he's the visual!"

"I'll be the visual. No biggie. I'm hot, right? What'll it take, just a little extra aegyo? I'd do it."

"I know you would, hyung. You'd make the best visual. But that's not what this is about."

Hoseok sighed and scooted closer, throwing an arm around the shorter's shoulders. "Well I don't want you to go, and I'm sure the others don't either. If you weren't cut out to be an idol then you wouldn't have passed your audition, and you wouldn't have been added to the group, and you wouldn't have debuted. CEO-nim knows what he's doing."

Jimin sighed, leaning his head over to rest on his hyung. "But what if he doesn't? I really don't think this is meant for me."

Hoseok tightened his hold. "Are you happy here?"

"Of course I'm ha-"

"Well then everyone else can deal with it. You like performing, you're good at it, and you've already come this far. Do you really think backing out now will be good for you?"

"It's not me I'm worried about."

He mumbled it so quietly, Hoseok hardly heard him. "You're worried about holding us back?" At the younger's sad nod, Hoseok grimaced. "What can I do to convince you that we need you?"

Jimin only shook his head, and Hoseok pouted.

"Would it help if I kissed you?"

Jimin's head shot up from the older's shoulder and he turned to face him with wide eyes. "Wh-Why would that help?"

Hoseok smirked and leaned closer. "Because then you'd have to stay just to find out why I did it. Do I really like you, or am I just messing with you? Find out in the next episode-"

"Shut up hyung, oh my god you're ridiculous!" Jimin's hands were covering his red cheeks as he laughed nervously.

"So you don't want me to kiss you?"

"I mean... I never said that..."

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted to AFF)  
> This is a part of a series of requested oneshots. If you have any requests, please tell me! I accept OTP, genre, and/or prompt requests in SHINee, Infinite, and BTS.
> 
> Either way, how was this one? I thought it was cute~ This request was in reference to the Weekly Idol episode after their Boy In Luv comeback. But HAVE YOU SEEN THEIR MOST RECENT ONE?? It was incredible. And Jimin's contemporary dance <3 my goodness. I used to do contemporary dance, and for improv, that was amazing!~
> 
> ANYWAY...


End file.
